


The Greatest Gift

by tiredwitch



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, F/M, Fluff, Greenwood, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredwitch/pseuds/tiredwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, more than anyone, more than life" - Thranduil's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift

_“The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it still grows, perhaps the greater.”_

* * *

Amariel’s heart was racing, her breathing unsteady, and her hands were shaking as she waited patiently on the terrace for Thranduil. The moon was radiant, lighting the entire chamber. She had already changed out of her wedding gown which was now replaced by a white sleeping gown that accentuated the feminine curves of her hips, revealing her arms, her collarbones, the top of her breasts…She wrung her hands nervously, her fingers brushing against the gold ring that Thranduil had placed on her finger only mere hours ago.

She smiled as the memories of the day resurfaced. She had never known such joy, nor had she seen Thranduil so happy in all the years that she had known him. She was his queen now, and after tonight they were to be bound for eternity. She loved him, more than anything, and she would give herself to him and he would give himself to her. There was nothing to hide between them, no secrets or lies, and there would certainly be no fear between them. Their fëa and hröa would become one and together they will rule over Greenwood.

The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts and she turned to find Thranduil dressed in a long, red robe, his head no longer adorned with the fine crown of mithril he wore earlier. She knew Thranduil could be silent on his feet though she was almost certain he was trying to make his presence known without startling her. Seeing him there, standing before her, she felt more at ease than ever. It was just him, her husband, not the intimidating, hostile and cruel king she once thought him to be. This was _her_ Thranduil, the gentle ellon who comforted her when she grieved for her mother and father, the ellon who grieved for his own kin, the ellon who would do anything to protect his people and those whom he loved.

She loved him more than life itself and for that reason she stepped closer to him until he was in reach, and without any preamble she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips forcefully to his. Thranduil returned her passionate kiss his with his own, wrapping is arms about her waist and drawing her close, so close. He pulled back a little so he could look into her eyes. He was so close she could feel his breath on her mouth. His hand rose to cradle the back of her neck while the other rested on her hip, sending shivers down her spine.

She waited for him to speak, but he did say anything. Instead, he drew her closer and pressed his lips to her jawline. She closed her eyes and became lost in the sensation. Her nervousness began to grow as Thranduil trailed light kisses upon her neck and to her collarbone where he finally rested his forehead. She knew not why he stopped or what he was going to do but that bothered her not. This experience was new to them both, and they had all of the time in Arda to become acquainted with one another, physically.

He lifted his head again to look at her and cradled her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He gazed at her with wonder. He would never get tired of looking at her. Her eyes were enchanting, her scent intoxicating, her voice music to his ears...Thranduil could still not believe that after all these years Amariel would love him as he loved her, and although she already new, he felt the need to declare his love for her, again, and he would continue to do so forever, “I love you, more than anything,” he whispered.

Amariel’s eyes welled with unshed tears as she looked into Thranduil’s eyes, “I love you, ” she replied, not knowing what else to say. Thranduil wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheek and placed a kiss upon her forehead. She knew not why she was crying. Perhaps it was happiness, or love, or her nervousness? Perhaps it was all of those things.

She was startled when Thranduil lifted her up into his arms and began carrying her to his bed, which was now _their_ bed; the bed that they would share from now on as husband as wife, as King and Queen.

He laid her gently on the bed but did not lie next to her. Instead, he stood beside the bed with a strange look in his eyes, a look that Amariel could not decipher. When he made no effort to move, she reached out to him, grasping his hand tightly, never wanting to let go, and slowly drew him towards her until his entire body was resting on top of hers.

He was heavy, but not incredibly so. The weight on top of her was comforting, protective, and she felt safer and more at ease with him so close. He rested on his elbows so her wouldn’t crush her small form and her leaned down and kissed her, gently at first and then more passionately. It was exhilarating and she began to feel very flustered, despite the thin gown that she wore.

Suddenly, Thranduil fell onto his back, moving Amariel so that she was lying on top of him. She blushed furiously at the intimacy of their position and did her best to control the fluttering of her heart which left her breathless. He did not stop kissing her and slowly the world around them began to disappear until it was just to two of them. Thranduil’s hands were moving up and down the length of her body, touching her hips…the side of her breasts…her thighs. She was so beautiful, so pure, he often thought how she could love such a monster, scarred both body and soul.

Amariel must have noticed something change. She lifted her hand to stoke his cheek, worried at the cause of his sudden change in demeanour, “What troubles you, meleth?” she asked. 

It took him a moment to respond as he struggled to find the right words, “I never thought…I never thought in all my years that I would find an elleth who would not run at the sight of me, who would be able to make me whole again. I love you, and I will protect you, always.” Tears began to fill her eyes again and she buried her face against Thranduil’s neck. His arms rose to embrace her form. They stayed like that for a while, taking comfort in each other’s warmth. She was certain that she could stay in Thranduil’s arms forever.

Slowly, she lifted her head up and began to remove the robe that he was wearing. She craved to touch his flesh, to feel his skip upon hers. She looked up at him first, seeking permission. She knew he wouldn’t say no, but it felt right to ask. This was their first night together as husband and wife and it had to be right.

They had barely spoken to each other the entire time, but there was not need for words. Their bodies spoke to each other, the way their hands moved across each other’s skin, they way Thranduil’s lips trailed across Amariel’s forehead and onto her cheek towards her neck, and the way her small, soft hands ran across his bare chest that his robe had concealed.

Once again, Amariel found herself lying on her back with Thranduil hovering above her. Just as she had done, Thranduil slowly began to slip the thin strap of her nightgown off her shoulder and placed a soft kiss upon her skin there. Thranduil smiled as she shivered in response and continued placing light kisses upon her flesh. Amariel’s vision became blurry and her heart began to thrum loudly against her chest. She almost wanted to cover her chest with her hands as Thranduil removed her nightgown, but it took one look at him to remind her that this was her husband, her mate, the ellon that she loved more than life itself.

She ran her fingers through Thranduil’s hair as he continued to kiss her. His hands marked every inch of her body and she marked every inch of his. Their clothing eventually ended up on the floor until there was nothing between them, only flesh upon flesh. Thranduil could not imagine life without her. She made him whole and healed both his body and his soul. He knew that the scars would no longer burden him and that Amariel would love him until forever ends. She was his hope, his light, and he would never be parted from her ever again.

After they had finished, Amariel rested her head on Thranduil’s chest, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let her go. She lifted her head and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Again, she rested her head on his chest where it lay earlier and snuggled closer to his body, seeking his warmth. Thranduil did not say anything; he only smiled and drew her body closer to his. Their bodies and souls were now one and it was at that very moment that Thranduil finally felt at peace.

~FIN~

* * *

  _ **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this short fic (I wrote it to avoid studying for finals which probably wasn’t the greatest idea). I didn’t have the balls to write story a novel length story about Thranduil’s wife. I think it would be best to leave that task to those with greater talent. Maybe one day I might give it a shot. Also regarding the name of Thranduil’s wife, I chose ‘Amariel’ from the following website arwen-undomiel(dot)com (I would highly recommend it if you are struggling to come up with names)._


End file.
